<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caffé Latte by Ghost_LA</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908182">Caffé Latte</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_LA/pseuds/Ghost_LA'>Ghost_LA</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Animaniacs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coffee Shops, Crush at First Sight, Non-binary Reader - Freeform, Non-binary Wakko (Animaniacs), Older Yakko (Animaniacs), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:34:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_LA/pseuds/Ghost_LA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He glanced down at his written name and noticed a heart drawn next to it. From that moment, Yakko decided he'd ask for his number during his next visit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yakko Warner/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sunday Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! First work in this fandom so it might be a bit OOC, sorry in advance. Also Yakko and the reader (you) are around the same age (17) while Wakko is 13 and Dot is 12.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Sunday morning, raining is falling. Steal some covers, share some skin.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><hr/><p>The soft pitter patter of raining hitting the water tower was what awoke the oldest out of the three, blearily blinking awake and shifting to face the wall with a sleepy yawn that ended in a sigh. He didn't want to get up because then he'd wake one of his siblings who would then wake up the other, which would result in having to start the day whether he wanted to or not. Tracing patterns on the wall with his eyes until they started to grow heavy, he slowly sunk back into the arms of sleep. </p><p><em>"Wakko?"</em> </p><p>
  <em>".. Yes?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You wanna go watch cartoons?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Do I ever! Let's go!"</em>
</p><p>His eyes shot open to their not so subtle whispers, hearing the bunk creak as they climbed down and tip toed out as quietly as children could. Shutting the door a bit too loudly, Yakko was left alone to sleep in. Letting out another sigh, he pulled the blankets closer to his head and closed his eyes in hopes to get a few more minutes before officially starting his morning. </p>
<hr/><p>"Thank you, have a nice day ma'am!" The teen said with a smile, grumbling in irritation under his breath once her back was turned. "<em>Bitch.</em>" </p><p>"(Y/N), I get that people get on your nerves but you've <em>got </em>to keep the comments to <em>yourself.</em>" An older woman reminded softly, leaning on the counter next to the (Y/H/C)ed teen with an amused expression. </p><p>He rolled his eyes, picking up the half full tip jar and setting it on the counter behind his back among the other tip jars. </p><p>"You mind staying in for an extra hour? Reggie's finishing up his shift at the animal shelter and running a bit behind." The older woman asked, blowing a bubble with her gum. </p><p>(Y/N) nods, settling down on the stool nobody could see behind the front counter. Crossing his leg over the other, he bounced it to the beat of the music playing softly over the speakers. Humming along softly as the melody flowed through his ears, he waved goodbye to his coworker as she left for the day.</p><p>Picking up the book he was reading before to pass the time, the bell above the door rang to signal a customer coming in. Glancing up to greet the customer with a smile and nod, they walked up to the counter while tossing their scarf over their shoulder. Two younger looking kids similar to the teen followed along, settling down at a table deep in an exciting conversation by the looks of their smiling faces. </p><p>"Morning, what can I get ya?" (Y/N) asks, putting the book away and pulling out a notepad. </p><p>The male toon glances over the menu before he decides on what he, and siblings, want. "Grande Caffé Latte for me, tall turtle mocha for my brother, and grande hot chocolate for my sister." (Y/N) nods, writing down each order. "Do you have almond milk?" </p><p>"Yes, want me to put that instead of regular milk in your order?" He asks.</p><p>The male nods, "Yes, thank you. Order name is 'Yakko'."</p><p>"Alright, I'll let you know when your order is ready, sir." </p><p>Eyes glance down for a second then looked back up with a grin. "Thank you, (Y/N)." </p><p>Watching the teen head back towards the table his siblings were sat at, (Y/N) stood up with the notepad in hand, smiling to himself. <em>For a toon he isn't that bad looking</em>, he thought to himself. </p>
<hr/><p>Settling down at the table, Yakko leans back in his chair deep in thought. Zoning out while staring up at the ceiling, he silently daydreamed about the cute cashier behind the register. Maybe he was thinking about him too? <em>Get a hold of yourself, Yakko, your dog days are over</em>, he grumbled mentally while furring his brows. </p><p>"-akko!" </p><p>Flinching out of his mind, he lost balance and fell backwards with a grunt. "Yeah, yeah, what is it, sib?" </p><p>His sister rolled her eyes, "Can you at least <em>pretend</em>to pay attention to the conversation?" </p><p>Wakko gave an agreeing nod, arching a brow up in curiosity. "What're you thinking about anyways?" </p><p>Yakko chuckled, "Why, that cute cashier of course." Jerking a finger at the cashier who had his back turned, the toon growled with a grin. </p><p>His sister giggled, "Hello Nurse!" </p><p>He nods proudly, "Ditto, Dot. You wanna join me when I pick up our orders?" </p><p>Dot nods quickly, almost jumping in her seat in excitement. Wakko gave a thoughtful hum while shrugging his shoulders, turning back to his sibling to continue a conversation Yakko didn't pay attention to. </p><p>"Yakko!" A voice called, catching his and his sibling's attention. </p><p>Standing up while pushing the chair back into place, he shoved his hands into his pockets as he approached the counter with a smile. </p><p>"Grande Caffé Latte with almond milk for you," He handed the coffee to Yakko, turning to Wakko. "Tall turtle mocha for you," Turning last to Dot, he placed the cup in her hands. "And grande hot chocolate for you! That'll be $8.44!" </p><p>Fishing his wallet out of his pocket, he grabs out a ten and hands it to him. "Tryna buy me out, sweetheart?" He teased sweetly. </p><p>The cashier looked away for a second, blushing a soft red and covering his mouth. "N-no, sir." He stuttered. "Here's your change have a good day!" Turning away quickly to head to the back, Yakko watched with a grin. </p><p><em>Oh my god he's adorable</em>, he mentally gushed, walking out of the coffee shop with his siblings in tow. </p><p>"From that response, I'd say he's either really shy or never been flirted with before." Dot smirked, taking cautious sips of her warm drink. </p><p>Nodding in agreement, he glanced down at his written name and noticed a heart drawn next to it. Chuckling, he sipped at his coffee with a hand in his pocket. <em>It's been decided, next time I come here I'll ask for his number. </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Amsterdam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Kinda thought I was a mystery and then I thought I wasn't meant to be.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><hr/><p>Closing and leaning against the door to lock it, (Y/N) let out a tired sigh and closed his eyes for a moment to calm down his senses. Opening his (E/C) eyes, he was greeted with the sight of the sun just kissing the top of the buildings. Untying the back of his apron and hanging it on the hook near his door, he kicked off his shoes and walked down the corridor toward the awaiting loveseat sat beside the medium sized window. Not too far was the Warner Bros. water tower, standing as proud as could be in Hollywood. Pulling out his phone, the (Y/H/C) checked whatever notifications he missed for a moment. <em>Message from mom, a few from the group chat with my coworkers, and a mystery number,</em> clicking on the message, he began to read. </p><p>
  <em>‘Your appointment for Dr. Otto Scratchnsniff is at two o’clock this afternoon, make sure to come ten minutes before to get signed in. -Heloise Nerz’</em>
</p><p>“That's right, I’ve got an appointment in an hour.” (Y/N) spoke aloud to himself in the near empty apartment, the sound of a tag on a collar clinking against a dish making him smile. “C’mere Reggie!” </p><p>Paws came racing out of the kitchen, a small pit bull racing towards him with a big grin on her face. Bending down to pick up the dog, he set her in his lap to pet and snuggle with before he left. </p><hr/><p>The atmosphere of the studio today seemed tense to Yakko, even his siblings were picking up on it and being sucked into the negative iron hold. Taking note of Heloise putting her phone in her purse, her blue eyes caught his and they shared a quick, respectful nod. </p><p>“Otto, remember at two you have an appointment with a client.” She called over to the older man.</p><p>“Ah, zank vu, Nurze.” He thanked with a smile. </p><p>“<em>Alright folks, time for scene four! Yakko, Wakko, Dot, Otto, and Heloise, you're up!</em>” The director called, silence falling over the many conversations.</p><p>Yakko put down his copy of the script, sliding off his chair and joining his siblings, the doctor, and the nurse on the set piece in their respective places. Once the director counted down, he signaled for them to start. Heloise is standing in front of the doorway as Yakko and his siblings bound in the office. </p><p>“The Warner Brothers are here for their three o’clock appointment..” She starts turning toward him and Wakko as they exaggeratedly pant. “You be good little dogs, I mean-” She stutters, chuckling at her mistake. </p><p>“Cut, let's restart as ‘the warner brothers are here’.” The director spoke, repeating part of the line towards her. </p><p>Yakko flattens any wrinkles in his trousers, fixing his position as Wakko follows along. Glancing towards the director as he counts down, he looks back to Heloise as he signals for them to restart. </p><p>“The Warner Brothers are here for their three o'clock appointment.” Yakko and Wakko repeat the exaggerated panting as she turns towards them. “You be good little boys.” Turning around to close the door behind her, the boys lean towards her and pretend to faint on top of each other. </p><p>Dot shakes her head, “Boys.” </p><p>“Alright! That's a wrap for today!” The director calls, hoping off his seat. </p><hr/><p>(Y/N) approaches the studio, walking through the front doors, and heads back to the set where the doctor had told him to meet at, Standing back when he noticed they were currently filming a scene, he crosses his arms over his chest and watches with amusement. <em>Hey, that’s Yakko and his brother,</em> he realises. </p><p>“<em>Alright! That's a wrap for today!</em>” A man next to the film crew calls, hopping off his chair and wandering away. </p><p>Once he was sure the doctor was free, (Y/N) quietly made his way past the actors over toward Scratchnsniff anxiously. “Uh, hello, you're Scratchnsniff, right?” </p><p>The older man turns, giving a kind smile. “Hello, vu must be (Y/N)! Ja, I'm Dr. Scratchnsniff, come vith me.”</p><p>“<em>Hello Nurse!</em>” </p><p>Glancing back, I see the three siblings with Yakko approach me quickly. </p><p>“Didn't know you were coming, because if I did I would’ve looked more presentable.” Motioning towards his shirtless body, (Y/N) follows his hands only to blush and look away. </p><p>“Yakko league zem alone.. und but ein schirt on!” Scratchnsniff scowls, motioning for (Y/N) to follow him back to his office. “Zoze Varner's giffe me ein heatache, don't mind zem. Zey driffe hefferyone crasy!” </p><p>(Y/N) nods, “They don't seem too bad to me, I met them earlier today during my shift at the coffee shop two blocks from here.” </p><p>Walking into the office and taking a seat on the leather couch, the (Y/H/C) crosses a leg over the other to get comfortable. Scratchnsniff pulls a wheelie chair up next to the couch, holding a notepad in hand and a pen in the other. Quickly writing something down, he taps the pen to his chin. </p><p>“Zo, how long haffe vu liffed here in Purbank?” He starts.</p><p>Humming in thought, (Y/N) bounces his foot on the ground. “I’ve been working at the coffee shop for about a month now.. so roughly about one and a half months.” </p><p>Scratchnsniff nods, writing it down on his notepad. “How vas zee moffe? Do vu like it here?” </p><p>“Long, I used to live in a small town in South Dakota just past the Black Hills with my mom and step-dad. I had a few friends from school, but things started to turn to shit.” Glancing down to his hands, he played with his fingers. “So I decided it was time to move on and move somewhere warm. I found a good price for an apartment complex here in Cali, so here I am.” </p><p>Nodding and humming as he continued to write things down, he made some markings and set his pen down. “Can vu tell me vat vas 'schit' apout your bredictament?” </p><p>Grimacing, the teen chews on his lip. “It was my biological dad. The reason my mom remarried someone else was that my biological dad is a druggie. He’d go out late at night, sell them, buy them, mix them up. Flash forward five years later, mom is happily married to my step-dad for two years. My biological dad shows up at the doorstep, demanding to see me while being so high he forgot about the restraining order mom had put on him. You can probably guess where that goes..” </p><p>“I zink I can guess fery vell. I'm zorry vu had to deal vith zat at your age, (Y/N).” The older man said softly, setting his pen down and reaching out to place a hand on the teen’s shoulder. “I'm glad vu vere aple to get yourzelf out of zat enffironment. It's fery praffe of vu to pe aple to do zat on your ovn.” </p><p>(Y/N) nods in agreement, glancing up with a tired smile. “Thank you for the comfort, I know things will eventually get better. I’m happy I was able to find the place I’m in, to work at a job that makes me smile and meet new people. Makes life less lonely, yknow?”</p><p>Scratchnsniff chuckles, “Inteed I do, it’s hard to come across kinder beople in zi world now. Vu hang onto zoze zat pring vu choy.” Glancing down at his watch as it started to beep, he hums. “I pelieffe our time is up, ven vould vu like to meet next?”</p><p>Pulling out his phone, the teen looks over his schedule for a moment. “Would 2pm next Wednesday work for you, Dr. Scratchnsniff?”</p><p>Looking back to his desk, he clicks his tongue. “Ja, zat vorks vell for me. I vant vu to sdart chournaling ven vu are haffing ein rough time, or if zomezing kood habens. Zat is your homevork, zo for zee next time ve meet ve can discuss zings offer.”</p><p>Putting in the date in his phone, he shuts it down and pockets it in his jeans. “Alright, I’ll try to get something in everyday. Have a good rest of your day!” </p><p>Walking out the door as the older man follows, he ventures down the stairs and ends up running into a tall blond woman. Stumbling for a second, he quickly catches her before she falls backward down the stairs. </p><p>“I’m so sorry I wasn’t paying attention! Are you alright?” He asks worriedly.</p><p>She nods with a shaky smile, “Yes, thank you for catching me. Be careful, ok?”</p><p>(Y/N) gives a smile and hums in agreement, bidding her a farewell as he continues his way down the stairs and out the building.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>